Never Too Late
by LazySmurf247
Summary: AU: Cassie Parry left Ipswich to live with her aunt in Cali. Five years later, she decided to come back home and face her demons. But when strange things start to happen, will she think it was a mistake to come home? Caleb/OC Rated T for language. R&R!
1. The Beginning

A/N: So.... for this story, it had occured to me that, out of all my stories, I don't have one about Caleb getting the girl, and I decided that it's going to be this one. Just remember that this is an AU story. Now, you're probably thinking that "Cassie" is way too young to be pregnant or whatever. Well, I'm telling you that it's not impossible. My brother's ex wife got pregnant at thirteen. True story. And my mom had her first child a few months after she turned thirteen, back in the day. But either way... it's waaaaay too young and I see all these girls getting pregnant at a young age all the time. They're just getting younger and younger, it's crazy. So, I though I should throw in my two cents in. Are you picking up, what I'm putting down? Good. Besides, I was bored and come up with this wacky story. I hope all you readers out there enjoy this and as always R&R!

Oh and have you noticed... that I love this movie!!

P.S. I OWN NOTHING FROM THE COVENANT... just my OC's

* * *

--Zero--

--The Beginning--

Cassie was sitting in her car of her apartment complex, debating on whether or not to go back home in Ipswich, Massachusetts. In the Spring of 2003, when Cassie was twleve, she got into a huge fight with, her then boyfriend of six months, Caleb Danvers and her brother Pogue Parry. Cassie begged and pleaded with her mother Susan, to send her to live in California, with her mom's sister Kathy.

After a few days of discussing it with her father Wayne, they agreed. Cassie felt bad leaving her two best friends: Reid Garwin and Tyler Simms, but she felt like she didn't have a choice but to leave. When the time came to move, Kathy flew to Boston, and picked her up. Cassie didn't even tell her brother or Caleb that she was leaving in the first place. She figured that they wouldn't care, so she didn't even bother telling them.

After Cassie settled into her new home in San Diego, she got two life changing surprises. The first one: As she was sitting on top of the roof on the house, looking up at the stars on the night of her thirteenth birthday, it started to get cloudy. Then at exactly one twenty five in the morning, a lightening bolt struck her in the chest and suspending her in the air. The pain was excruciating and it only lasted a minute, but to Cassie, it felt like forever.

When it was all over, she was in the ground instead of on the roof of the house. As she stood up, she felt something in her veins that she couldn't explain. Cassie quickly ran to her bathroom and looked in the mirror. She gasped in horror, when she was staring at a pair of eyes that were black as night in her reflection.

Cassie had received the power.

Reid, Caleb, Tyler, Pogue, and now Cassie had a secret. They're the descendants of warlocks. They're the four out of the five families that left Europe and France to America settling in Ipswich in the sixteen hundreds to avoid the brutal witch hunts. They say the fifth family got killed off during the Salem Witch Hunts. But for over three hunderd years the remaining families formed a coven of silence to keep them safe.

Cassie never thought in a million years, that she would get the power being a girl an all, since it only got passed down to the eldest male through out the generations, and the fact that Pogue is a year older than her. But her being a female, she is by far more powerful than the boys.

Her second surprise, was sitting in the back seat, peacefully sleeping in her booster seat. On October 31, 2004- Cassie gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She named her: Daisy Evelyn Parry. Born at twelve thirty one in the am, weighing six pounds and five ounces, and she was nineteen inches long.

Caleb had popped Cassie's cherry, the night they were boyfriend and girlfriend. But she got pregnant a few weeks after she turned twelve. Caleb was thirteen and had already received his power, so did Pogue. By the time Cassie was already in San Diego, she was around twleve weeks. She couldn't believe it, because she thought she was way too young to have a baby. Her Aunt Kathy pointed out a few suggestions, like giving the baby up for adoption, keep the baby, or get an abortion.

Cassie chose door number two. She decided to keep the baby, only because if she were to get an abortion, then that would be the end of Caleb's bloodline and she couldn't do that to him. She also couldn't give the baby up for an adoption, because when the baby turned thirteen, he or she would possibly get the power as well. Even though Cassie was a kid herself, Aunt Kathy, Susan, and Wayne helped her out with anything she needed.

Susan and Wayne would fly to San Diego to visit their granddaughter, at least once or twice a month. They would tell the boys, they were going on a buisness trip for a few days, and the boys believed it and they have no idea about the baby.

Every day since Daisy's been born, Cassie would be reminded all the time, when she'd look at her daughter or look into her eyes, about how much Daisy resembles Caleb. It was unreal to her. Daisy inherited his chocolate brown eyes and hair, plus she inherited Cassie's skin tone.

Cassie smiled, looking through her rear viewed mirror, and watching her sleeping beauty.

"Are we going or what?" the voice in the passenger seat asked.

Cassie got pulled out of her thoughts, looking over at her best friend, who is also Daisy's godmother/nanny. Cassie turned on the car. "Yes, Lisa." she paused. "We're going." then Cassie drove out of the apartment complex and jumped on the freeway, headed on a long road trip to Massachusetts.


	2. Did you Miss me?

--One--

--Did you Miss me?--

Between Cassie and Lisa taking turns driving and all the pit stops they had to take, it took them four days to get to Ipswich, and they arrived on a Friday evening. She drove straight to her parents mansion and parked in the front. Lisa got out first, followed by Cassie as she was carrying Daisy.

"Here goes nothing." Cassie said, knocking on the door, and looking unsure.

"What are you worried about? You're parents know you're coming."

"Lisa... it's my brother I'm nervous about. I haven't seen or talked to him since I left to California." Lisa nodded, in understanding as the door opened. "Hey, Daddy."

"Princess, you made it." he gave Cassie a hug, almost crushing her and Daisy.

"We can't breathe." Cassie choked out.

"Oh... sorry." he said, letting go and almost waking up Daisy.

"Daddy... you remember my best friend, Lisa." he nodded. "And Lisa, you know my father, Wayne."

"It's nice to.." she got cut off by Wayne giving her a hug. "See you again."

He let go of Lisa, then said "I'm glad you three made it."

"Yeah... me too, Daddy." Cassie smiled.

Wayne took Daisy out of Cassie's arms, then said "Wow... she's gotten big since the last time we saw her."

Cassie nodded. "Yep... and she's really smart for a four year old."

"Come in, both of you." Wayne said, opening the door a little more. "All three of your rooms are set up."

"Thanks." Cassie nodded, as she shut the door behind her. "Where's mom?"

"She's out with Evelyn, doing some shopping."

"Oh... and Pogue?"

"Where else?" Wayne rolled his eyes. "With either Caleb or Kate."

"Oh... okay." Wayne nodded. "That's cool, I guess."

"Come on, let me show you to your rooms." both girls nodded, then followed Wayne upstairs. "Lisa, your room is across from Daisy's and Princess, your room is next to Daisy's." he paused. "We furnished it, so you have beds and dressers, plus stuff for your own bathrooms."

"Awesome, thanks." Cassie smiled.

"I'm going to put this little one in her bed, so the both of you can get settled in." then Wayne went into Daisy's room, while the girls went back downstairs to get their things out of the car.

"Your dad is nice." said Lisa. "It's cool that he's letting me stay."

"Well, since you're my best friend and in his eyes, you're family."

"That's good." Lisa smiled.

It took Cassie and Lisa a few hours to get everything from the car and U-haul, into their rooms. Wayne went up to Cassie's room and knocked on the door. "Come in!" Cassie yelled. The door opened and Wayne walked in. "What's up, Daddy?"

"How 'bout you and Lisa go out... I'll keep an eye on Daisy."

"You sure?"

"Yeah... go see the boys and have fun."

"Okay." Cassie nodded, then as she was looking through her clothes, Wayne walked out of her room. Then Cassie put on a black and pink halter top, black stretchy pants, and her black Chucks. After she was dressed, she walked into Lisa's room. "Go get dressed."

"Why?" Lisa asked.

"So we can go out. My dad is watching Daisy and I'm sure my mom will be here soon to watch her."

Lisa nodded. "Okay, give me five minutes." Cassie walked out of Lisa's room and went into hers. She fixed her hair and put on some make up. Then she grabbed eveything she needed and stuffed it in her pockets. A few minutes later, Lisa walked into Cassie's room. "I'm ready."

"Let's go." Cassie smiled, as she was headed downstairs. "Don't wait up for us, Daddy."

He chuckled. "I won't."

"If there's something up with Daisy, give me a call."

"I will... go have fun." Cassie nodded, and gave Wayne a kiss on his cheek, then her and Lisa went out to the car and Cassie drove off.

"So where are we going?" Lisa asked, playing with the radio stations.

"Well, if I remember the guys and it being a Friday night, I know that they're more in likely to be at Nicky's."

"What's Nicky's?"

"It's the local bar."

"Bar?"

"Yeah, but it has fooseball, pool tables, arcade games, and a dance floor with a jukebox."

"Cool." Lisa nodded. "I remember you saying something about it." Cassie got there, ten minutes later. Her and Lisa walked inside. The aroma of cigarette smoke and alcohol made Cassie smile. Lisa nudged Cassie in her arm. "So this is... Nicky's?"

"Yep." Cassie nodded. "When we leave, you know what to do." Lisa just smirked and nodded, then they walked straight to the bar, and sat down. They ordered their drinks and sat there. A few seconds later, Cassie felt a tap on her arm, then looked over. She saw Reid and Tyler smirking at her. "Can I help you?"

"Hello, Beautiful." Reid smiled. "Are you new in town?"

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean, not exactly?" asked Tyler.

"I mean... I used to live here a while ago, I moved, and now I'm back." she smiled at Tyler. "So did you miss me?" Tyler glanced at Reid, then looked back at her confused, she rolled her eyes. "It's me... Cassie."

It took a few seconds for it to register in Tyler's mind who she was, but as his jaw dropped, Reid gave her a hug. "It's good to see you." she just nodded. "I missed you." he whispered, giving her goosebumps.

Then as soon as Cassie let go of Reid, Tyler dove in for a hug. "Of course we missed you!" he almost tackled her to the ground. A few minutes later, he let her go. "What are you doing home?"

"Well... Baby Boy, I missed it here and I missed you guys." seconds later, Lisa nudged Cassie's arm to get her attention. "Oh right... Tyler and Reid, this is my best friend, Lisa." she paused. "Lisa, this is Tyler... and Reid."

"It's nice to finally meet you guys." Lisa waved. "I've heard so much about it you."

"Oh..." Tyler nodded. "Really?"

"Not everything." Cassie laughed, then noticed Tyler checking out Lisa. She giggled. "So... what are you guys up to?"

"A party at the Dells."

Cassie smiled at Reid. "Well, then... let's go." then they walked out to the parking lot. "Hey, Lisa... you go ahead and go with Tyler and Reid you come with me."

Lisa nodded, then got in the Hummer with Tyler. Reid yelled to him. "We'll meet you there!" then Tyler drove off. Once Cassie knew Tyler was out of sight, she jumped on Reid and hugged him, kissing him on his neck. "Oh... hey. I missed you too." then he kissed her and hugged her back. "How's Daze?"

"She's fine... with her grandpa."

"Does she miss me?"

"Yeah... but not as much as I did." Reid chuckled. "So, does any of the guys know about us?"

"Nope." he smirked. "They're fuckin' clueless." he paused to think. "Wait... Lisa won't say nothing will she?"

"No, silly." she smiled at him. "Come on." Reid pouted with his bottom lip sticking out. "Did you learn that from Daisy?" he nodded, trying not to laugh. "You can come over tonight."

"Good." he smiled, then they got in the car and Cassie drove off.

Cassie and Reid have been dating for over a year. Reid let her know about the 'Chase' situation as it was happening, so she knows mostly of what's going on with all of her brothers. She also knows that after the 'Chase' incident, that Kate, Sarah, and the guys took a little break from school and they're going to be graduating with her.


	3. It's Time for a Change

--Two--

--It's Time for a Change--

Cassie pulled up behind Tyler, in the woods. They got out and saw Lisa and Tyler leaning against the Hummer.

"What took so long?" asked Tyler.

"I had to put gas in my car." Cassie said, looking at her cell phone. "So where's this party?" then she started walking with the rest of them behind her.

When they got closer, Reid made Cassie walk behind him, Tyler, and Lisa. Which was followed by Caleb's voice. "What took so long?" Lisa grabbed Tyler's hand, then Caleb glared at Tyler. "Who's she?"

"This is Lisa." said Reid.

Caleb and Pogue smiled, then Pogue said "So... what took so long?"

"Oh... we ran into an old friend." Reid smirked, as Caleb and Pogue exchanged glances. Then Reid pulled Cassie's arm, to stand in front of him.

She smiled. "Hello, Boys." Caleb's jaw dropped as Pogue almost tackled her to the ground with his hug. "I missed you too, Big Brother." he held her tighter. "Pogue. I. Can't. Breathe."

He let go to look at her. "When did you get in?"

"Earlier... me and my best friend, Lisa."

"Does mom and dad know you're here?"

"Yes, they do."

"Okay." he nodded. "How 'bout everything that happened in the past... let's keep it in the past."

"Works for me." then as Pogue let go, she looked over at Caleb and smiled. "Hey... Cal."

He didn't say anything, he just pulled Cassie into his arms, and hugged her. Two minutes later, Reid was getting pissed, he cleared his throat, then said "Damn, Caleb... quit hogging Cassie."

A minute later, they all heard a girl clearing her throat, followed by. "Caleb, what's going on?"

He quickly let Cassie go. "Hey Sarah... Kate."

"I thought you two were staying at the dorms tonight?" asked Pogue.

"We got bored." Kate glared at Cassie. "Who's she?"

Pogue put his arm around Cassie's shoulder. "This is my little sister, Cassie." he paused as Kate's frown turned into a smile. "Cass, this is my girlfriend, Kate and Caleb's girlfriend, Sarah."

Cassie nodded. "Oh and this my best friend, Lisa."

"Hello." Lisa waved at everyone.

"Hi." Kate and Sarah said, at the same time.

Kate gave Cassie a hug, catching her off guard. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Yeah... I wish I could say the same." then they let go.

"So where have you been all this time?" asked Caleb.

"San Diego."

"How is it over there in San Diego, Cass?" asked Pogue.

"Fun... weather's nice, we went surfing all the time, and chilled on the beach." she took out her phone to look at it. "Oh... look at the time. I'm gonna go to bed early." she looked at Lisa. "What are you going to do?"

"Hang out... I mean, I'm all dressed up."

"Okay." she nodded. "Bye... we should have breakfast tomorrow or something."

"Yeah." said Caleb. "At Denny's at eight am."

Cassie nodded. "Sounds good." she gave Pogue, Tyler, and Caleb another hug, then started walking away.

"Hey, Cass!" Reid yelled.

"What?"

"Can you give me a ride to the dorms?"

"Yeah, come on, Garwin."

"Bye, guys." he told everyone, then he caught up to Cassie. They got into her car and she drove off. "Well, that was easy."

"A little too easy." she agreed.

After five minutes of silence, Reid spoke again. "I was going to say something."

"When, Babe?"

"When Caleb wouldn't let you go."

"But you did say something."

"I know, but if Sarah and Kate hadn't got there in time, I would have said something."

"And what would you have said?"

"I would have told him to get his hands off my woman."

She laughed. "Reid Joseph Garwin... no, you wouldn't have."

"Cassandra LeighAnn Parry." he mocked. "Yes, I would of."

She laughed again. "I highly doubt it, Reid."

"Okay fine... maybe I wouldn't have said anything, but I came close."

"Reid... we've kept this quiet for over a year."

"Actually fifteen months." he pointed out.

"Fine, fifteen months." she paused. "But you were gonna let the cat out of the bag, because Caleb was hugging me too long?"

"You damn right."

Cassie pulled up to her parents and parked the car. "Come on, Goofball." then both of them got out and walked inside. She saw her dad sitting and looking at the newspaper. "Hey.. Daddy."

"Princess." Wayne nodded. "Reid."

"Hello, Mr. Parry." Reid waved.

"Where's mom?"

"Her and Daisy fell asleep while they were playing pretend."

Cassie nodded. "Okay, Daddy... well good night."

"Good night." he told them, then Cassie and Reid went up to her room.

After a long, over-due love makin' session, Cassie was just laying in Reid's arms. Reid kissed her shoulder blade. "I'm scared, Cass."

She turned around to face him. "Of what?"

"Once Caleb finds out about Daisy, then you'll be hanging out with him all the time, you'll forget about me, and get back with him."

"You really think that?"

"Yeah."

"Reid..."

"And situations like that always happens, so we should quit while were ahead."

"What are you saying?"

"I think we should break up."

"What?!" she kind of yelled. "You came here tonight to fuck me, then break up with me?!"

He frowned. "I think it would be for the best." he started to get out of her bed.

She grabbed his arm. "The best for who? Not me or Daisy." she said, tears were falling down her cheek.

He ripped his arm out of her grasp. "I'm sorry, Cassie." then he got dressed and walked out of Cassie's room.

As Reid walked outside, Lisa was getting out of the Hummer. "Is everything okay?" she asked, seeing the frown on Reid's face.

"No... you might want to go up there. I broke up with her."

"What? Why?"

"She'll tell you." then Reid got inside the Hummer as Lisa went inside.

Tyler drove off. "I'm not even going to ask why you're here at the Parry's instead of the dorms."

"Well, then don't." Reid said, looking out the window.

Five minutes later, Tyler spoke. "So what were you doing over there?"

Reid sighed. "Breaking up with Cassie."

"What?!?!"

"Me and her have been dating for almost... over a year and a half. So when the whole 'Chase' thing went down, she knew about it."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So why'd you break up with her?"

"It's very complicated and I'm sure you'll find out why, tomorrow."

"Okay." Tyler nodded and left it at that.

Lisa finished getting ready for bed, when she took a listen by Cassie's door. She heard her crying and walked in. "Cass... what happened? Are you okay?"

"Reid broke up with me."

"Why?" Lisa said, sitting next to her.

"Because he said that once Caleb finds out about Daisy... I'll want to be with Caleb."

"Awe, Cass." Lisa started rubbing Cassie's back. "I'm sorry."

Cassie sniffled, then said "Enough about me... did you and Tyler have fun?"

"Yeah. He's pretty cool. We were hanging out at the cliffs talking."

"Cool." Cassie giggled a little. "I think Tyler would be a good guy for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah." she nodded. "He's the opposite of Reid, so that's a good thing."

"We'll see." Lisa smiled. "So are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, because I think... it's time for a change." Cassie giggled. "See you for breakfast tomorrow."

"Okay. Good night, Mama."

"Good night, Lisa." Cassie told her. After Lisa walked out of her room, Cassie cried herself to sleep.


	4. The Truth at Breakfast

--Three--

--The Truth at Breakfast--

The next morning, Cassie woke up at six in the am. She decided to go through all of her stuff that reminded her of Reid and put it all in a box to give back to him, even the stuff he has bought for Daisy. After everything was in the box, she took a long hot shower and got dressed. She wore: blue jeans, a grey and white v-neck sweater, and white Vans.

Then she went to wake up Daisy, she walked into her room, and sat down on the bed next to her. "Daze... wake up."

"Mommy." she mumbled, then rolled over.

"Come on, we have to go eat breakfast."

Daisy sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Can I bring my blanket?" Daisy asked, looking around. "Where is it?"

"It's in my room... I'll get it for you."

"Is Aunt Lisa going?"

"Yeah." Cassie got up to go through Daisy's suitcase. She found an outfit and sat down on the bed. "Listen to me, Daze." she looked up at her with those beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "We're going to meet a few people, so when we do, I want you to act like you don't know Reid."

"Why?"

"Because... just do it for me, please?"

"Okay... is he mad at me?"

"No, Baby, he's not. He's mad at Mommy and we're just taking a time out." Daisy nodded, then Cassie stood up.

"Do I have to give my blanket back?" Cassie couldn't help but to smile, because the way Daisy said Reid, it sounded like weed.

"That's up to you... get dressed and I'll go get your blanket." then Cassie walked out of Daisy's room, into hers to go into the box and grab Daisy's favorite blanket that Reid gave her. It was a crib sized down comforter/blanket with pink, blue, white, and green stars all over. A few minutes later, she walked back into the room. "Are you dressed, Daze?"

"Yeah."

"Okay" she tossed the blanket on the bed. "Get your shoes on and I'll meet you downstairs." then Cassie went back into her room, grabbed her things, and the box, then went out to her car.

She walked back in a few minutes later, where she was greeted by her mom, standing in the foyer. Susan smiled and hugged Cassie. "I'm glad you're home."

"Me too." seconds later, they broke from the hug. "I heard you and Daze was partying last night."

Susan chuckled. "Is that what your father told you? Cassie nodded with a smile. "Yeah, something like that... we were pretending we were princesses." Susan noticed the frown on Cassie's face. "What's wrong, Baby?"

"Um... Reid broke up with me last night."

"On no, are you okay?"

"I don't know." she shrugged.

"How does Daisy feel about it?"

"I didn't exactly tell her, she would be crushed. But I told her that me and him were taking a time out."

"Yeah, she's attached to him."

"I know, but we'll see what happens."

"What was the reason?"

"He said that once Caleb gets to know Daisy, I'll want to get back with him."

Susan put her hand on Cassie's shoulder. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

"I hope so." she paused. "Just don't tell dad."

"Yeah, because your father will probably wring his neck for hurting his little girl." seconds later, Lisa and Daisy came down the stairs. Susan looked at Daisy with a smile. "You look so pretty."

"Thank you, Grammy Susie."

"Are the both of you ready?" Cassie asked.

"I'm ready, Mommy." Daisy said, waving her blanket.

"The question is... are you ready?"

"Very funny, Lisa." Cassie laughed. "We'll be back later, Mom."

"Okay... tell Christopher, your father and I want to talk to him."

Cassie nodded, then they walked out the door. Cassie saw Lisa with a confused look on her face. "Who's Christopher?"

"It's Pogue's real name."

"So... where does 'Pogue' come in?" Lisa asked, getting in the car.

"Buckle up." Cassie said, opening the door for Daisy and once Daisy buckled up, Cassie shut the door, got in. "Pogue is his middle name." she shrugged her shoulders. "But he hates Christopher... so don't call him that. Only the parental units can." Lisa nodded, then Cassie drove off.

Ten minutes later, Cassie pulled in and parked the car. As she was counting to ten in her mind, Daisy said "Are we here, Mommy?"

"Yeah and it looks like everyone is here." she looked at her through the rear viewed mirror. "Do you remember what I told you?"

"Yes... not to talk to Reid."

"Okay." Lisa looked at her funny. "Because, none of them know about mine and Reid's relationship."

"Oh, right." Lisa nodded, then all three of them got out of the car and walked to the door. "You ready?"

"As ready as I can be. You walk in front of us."

"You got it, Mama." then they walked in. Seconds later, Cassie spotted them and pointed Lisa in the right direction.

As they got closer, Pogue looked up. "Finally... I'm starved."

Caleb snapped his head up. "It's good, you could..." he paused as him and the rest of the table saw a little girl in Cassie's arms. "Um... join us."

Lisa sat down next to Tyler as Cassie picked Daisy up to put her in a seat. "Everyone." she took a deep breath. "This is my daughter, Daisy." Pogue, Caleb, Kate, and Tyler's jaws dropped to the ground. "Daze, this is." she pointed one by one. "Uncle Pogue, Kate, Sarah, Caleb, Uncle Tyler... and Reid." she couldn't even look at Reid.

"Hi." Daisy waved at everyone, but when she got to Reid, she glared at him. "I'm mad at you." Reid just looked down, then everyone looked confused, staring in Reid's direction.

"Honey." Cassie started. "We'll talk about that later." then she picked up the menu.

"Does Mom know?" asked Pogue.

"Yes, she does and so does Daddy."

"Why didn't they say anything to me?"

"Because I told them not to."

Caleb was staring at Daisy intently, like he was looking in the mirror. Seconds after that, he spoke into Cassie's mind. _"Is she... mine?"_ Cassie looked at him and nodded. _"Does she know about me?"_

Cassie nodded again, then looked at Daisy. "What would you like to eat?"

"Blueberry pancakes and chocolate milk."

"Good choice." Cassie smiled at her.

"So how old is she?" asked Sarah.

"She'll be five on Halloween."

"Cool." Pogue and Tyler said, at the same time.

"So are you and the father still together?" Cassie tried not to laugh, because Sarah was completely oblivous to the fact that Daisy looks exactly like Caleb.

"Um... no."

"Does he know about her?"

"Yep, he sure does." Cassie nodded, still trying to hold her laugh, just like Caleb, Tyler, Pogue, and even Reid. Cassie gave Caleb a 'help-me-out' look.

Caleb nudged Sarah lightly on her arm. "Let's order." Sarah nodded, the looked at the menu with Caleb.

During breakfast, Cassie pulled out her cell phone to pretend she was looking at, so she could Use to materialize the box of Reid's things in the passenger seat of the Hummer. She still couldn't even look at Reid, at all.

Overall, breakfast went by smoothly. When they were finished, Kate and Sarah left in Caleb's car and Tyler, Reid, and Lisa went in the Hummer. It was just Cassie, Pogue, Caleb, and Daisy at the table.

"Mommy?" Daisy said, tapping Cassie on her arm.

"Yes?"

"Isn't he." she pointed to Caleb. "My daddy?"

"Yes, and this." Cassie pointed to Pogue. "Mommy's brother."

"I remember." Daisy nodded, with a smile, then went back to eating her pancakes.

"How come you couldn't tell us sooner?" asked Pogue.

"Well, I was going to, but that whole thing with Chase happened, so I decided that it wasn't a good idea."

"You knew about that?" asked Caleb.

"Yeah, Reid told me... he kept me in the loop about all of you."

"So he knew I had a daughter?"

"Cal... don't get mad at him. I told Reid not to tell anyone."

"Why did he know?" asked Pogue.

"Because me and Reid were dating for a while." Cassie covered Daisy's ears with her hands. "But we're not anymore." both Caleb and Pogue looked at her funny. "Daisy doesn't know and she's attached to him, so telling her... would break her heart." they nodded.

A few minutes later, Caleb looked at Cassie. "Can you take her to see my mother?"

"Yeah." Cassie nodded.

They finished with their food, paid for it, and walked outside to the parking lot to leave.


End file.
